Love is a Battlefield
by mfg1994
Summary: Two possibly life altering events could change the course of Steve and Chrissy's relationship forever as a relentless killer refuses to back down. Seventh in the Steve/Chrissy series
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Kim Residence**

**The Big Island**

Mai Kim glanced at the day's newspaper in disgust. Steve McGarrett graced the front page after solving yet another case with his Five-0 task force. His constant crusade for justice was nauseating. Besides that, McGarrett had murdered one of his closest friends and business associates, Wo Fat. Even nearly seven months later, Mai Kim's rage was as fresh as a new wound.

Since he'd learned of Wo Fat's death, Mai Kim had contemplated various forms of revenge on several occasions. Steve McGarrett and his lady friend/ co-worker Chrissy Raines didn't deserve to live after what they'd done. Oh yes, he knew about her. The press tried to keep her name under wraps after the explosion at the warehouse, but Mai Kim had ways of finding out such things. He wanted them to regret everything they'd done and pay dearly for it.

After thinking about it a little more extensively, Mai Kim made his decision. Picking his cell phone up off the kitchen table, he made the call.

It only took two rings before his associate picked up, "What do you need, Mai Kim?"

Mai Kim replied, "I need you to scare a couple of people for me. They are responsible for the death of a mutual friend by the name of Wo Fat. Meet me in an hour so we can discuss the plans."

The voice pleaded, "At least tell me who they are."

Mai Kim responded coldly, "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Chrissy Raines, and if needed, the rest of the Five-0 task force."


	2. Chapter 1

1

**McGarrett Residence**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

Steve McGarrett opened the mailbox and breathed a sigh of relief. The package had finally arrived. He'd checked the mailbox every day for almost a week now, like a child waiting for something they'd ordered from a comic book. What he waited for was no child's trinket, though. That package held the key to the rest of Steve's life.

Sliding the small package behind the other mail, Steve held it to his chest, hoping Chrissy wouldn't notice. She couldn't know about it yet. No one could. He had to wait for the right time. He wasn't sure when that would be, but he was sure he would know.

Strolling back to the house, Steve awkwardly clutched the mail to his chest, something Chrissy immediately noticed. It was too early for her birthday and too late for Sarah's. Steve was up to something. She wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. Her boyfriend wasn't very good at keeping secrets. In fact, he was much better at ruining surprises. That's why no one ever tried to surprise him. Danny even told her that when they tried to surprise him for him birthday a couple of years ago, he'd blown it by discovering his cake in the back of the Camaro. Typical Steve.

Chrissy tried to shove the thought from her mind as she thought about going undercover with Catherine and Kono tonight. Five-0 was investigating a prostitution ring, and they were pretending to be potential hookers. Steve really hadn't liked the idea of her going out for bait, especially not as a hooker. However, she'd assured him she wasn't glass. She couldn't be broken, even by men as ruthless and lascivious as these pimps were.

Not only that, but Chrissy figured that by taking on a baiting project like this, she might finally be considered a real member of Five-0 and not just a secretary. Sure, she'd done some things for the team that required more than just the skills of a secretary, but this was probably the most frightening and difficult type of undercover work a person could do. She just hoped she would pass the test.

Steve returned from upstairs a couple of minutes later. He walked up behind Chrissy and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Not wanting his romantic gestures to distract her, she inquired, "What were you doing upstairs?"

Steve replied, "Nothing, just taking the mail up."

Chrissy stated, "We don't take the mail upstairs, Steve. What are you up to?"

Steve laughed, "I'm not up to anything, Chrissy."

"Uh-huh. You've been acting funny all week. Is something bothering you?"

"Besides the fact that you're going to be acting like a hooker tonight and possibly dealing with some touchy-feely guys, no, nothing is bothering me."

"Steve, everything is going to be just fine. I'm not a victim anymore. Sure, I may have been for a long time, but Michael is dead now. I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore. I want to move on with my life and be a real part of Five-0, not just someone who does menial tasks around the office."

"I know that. I just don't like the idea of you going out there and possibly being manhandled by these perverts."

"Would you feel better if just Catherine and Kono went? I know I wouldn't, and neither would you. Just trust me, Steve, everything will be fine."

"Fine. I'll be right there with you. I will put a wire on you and you can call for me at any time. I won't let anything happen to you. Anything."


	3. Chapter 2

2

**I'm so sorry about the extended break between chapters. Life hasn't been very kind lately in allowing me to have writing time. I hope chapter 2 was worth the wait and I will do my best to make sure chapter 3 is up as soon as possible.**

That afternoon, Chrissy, Catherine, and Kono began preparing for their exciting evening out. None of them were sure they'd ever seen as much makeup as they gathered together. Besides that, they'd never seen so many dark, dramatic colors or so much slinky clothing. Chrissy was glad Catherine volunteered her house as the getting-ready spot. If she'd been at home, Steve would have likely guarded the door and never let her out. He wasn't going to like what she planned on wearing. Catherine actually picked out the short black skirt, the red tank top that she would likely spill out of, and the black high heels. She was too shy a woman to ever pick out something that revealing.

By five o'clock, the three women were ready to go. Chrissy repeatedly pulled up the top, trying to eliminate the excess amount of cleavage the top showed. Catherine couldn't help but laugh. "You know, it's okay to show a little cleavage, Chrissy."

Chrissy swallowed hard. "I don't know, it just makes me uncomfortable, Catherine. Ever since I was a teenager and started developing, I never felt at ease with excessive cleavage. I have no clue why."

Catherine inquired, "Are you afraid it would make you look slutty? It won't; I promise. It would be nearly impossible for you to look like a slut. You have the sweetest disposition of anyone I've ever met. Or is it about Steve?"

Chrissy gave a shrug as her only answer.

"So that's what this is all about? It's partially because you've never been comfortable with cleavage, but it's also because you're afraid of what Steve will think of you. God, Chrissy you and Steve have made it through more than my parents have ever been and they've been married almost forty years. You wearing a slightly _Pretty Woman_-esque costume is not going to send him running."

"I just…don't want him to think that's the real me."

"He won't. He knows the real you probably more than anyone, just like you know the real him. Okay, let's give you an example. Say your roles were reversed and Steve had to go undercover as a potential male prostitute. Would you trust him?"

"Of course. I know Steve would never do anything to hurt me. Besides, he always stresses that he's not interested in any woman but me. I don't think I would have anything to worry about."

"That's exactly my point. Steve trusts you just like you trust him. He knows that even though you're pretending to be a prostitute, it's just that: pretending. Besides, once you see the pimps that will try to hire us, all of his worries will be erased."

"Are they that bad?"

"You have no idea."

Forty-five minutes later, Chrissy found out exactly why Catherine made the comment about the men who would hire them. They were bottom-of-the-barrel scumbags who wore their pants down to their ankles and wife-beaters on top. God, if Steve seriously thought she would ever go for these guys, she would ensure that he had his head examined as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to just trap these guys so Five-0 could catch them and she could go back to her normal life with Steve rather than a shady job pretending to be a hooker.

Billy, a twenty-something white guy who did everything to look and act like he was black, ran his finger over her bare shoulder. She'd been alone with him in the alley for a few minutes now. He didn't quite fit the description of the second guy Steve talked about being involved in the prostitution ring, but she supposed that didn't mean anything. Steve would already be mad once he figured out her wire had come loose and likely wouldn't work.

Billy whispered, "So, you been with a lot of men?"

Chrissy giggled, "Oh, yeah. I'm an expert in them."

Billy's gaze took a dark turn. "Would one of those men happen to be Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?"

Chrissy replied, "No. Who is that?"

Billy laughed bitterly, "You really think I'm that stupid? Your picture was in the paper a few months ago when you and your boyfriend killed Wo Fat. Did you think no one would recognize you?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Billy bit his nails into her upper arm, "You lying little bitch! You killed one of the most powerful arms dealers in cold blood and get away scot-free? Not in this world. His death will be avenged."

"Wo Fat murdered my father and took me hostage. I did not murder him in cold blood."

Billy shook her. "No, but you are a little liar, aren't you? You lied about your brother raping and impregnating you, getting Wo Fat killed in the process. You will experience the wrath of a world you've never been exposed to. And don't worry. Your boyfriend won't be coming for you."

Steve's stomach began churning when he hadn't heard anything in five minutes. They'd tested the wire before they left, and it had been working. It couldn't have gone out that easy. Even if it had, he was sure Danny would have been able to catch up to her. Something was definitely wrong. He was going out to look for her, even if it blew the entire investigation. He wasn't going to risk losing her.

However, before Steve could even hop out of the van, Danny bolted toward him, almost hyperventilating, "Steve! Steve! You have to come quick!"

Steve asked, "What's going on?"

Danny panted, "It's Chrissy. She's unconscious and we can't wake her up."


	4. Chapter 3

3

Steve nearly collapsed right on the pavement. This couldn't be happening, not when he'd been so close to proposing to Chrissy and spending the rest of his life with her. God, he knew that if anything happened to her, he wouldn't make it. Besides losing the love of his life, Sarah would lose her mother, and he was sure that he courts wouldn't let him keep her. They would want Adam, her legal guardian, to take her. That would, in turn, jeopardize Adam's safety and that of his ex-wife and child. This whole situation could turn into a complete mess if something went wrong.

Nearly tripping over himself and Danny, Steve bolted out of the van. He didn't even bother to listen to what his partner shouted from behind him. All he cared about was getting to Chrissy and being with her.

Within seconds, he spotted Chrissy lying on the pavement in the dark alley behind the brothel. Steve reached her in a time Joe White would have been proud of and set his gaze upon her. Dark purple bruises covered her ivory skin. The short skirt she'd been wearing had been hiked up, exposing ripped panties underneath. Steve thought he would vomit. All indications pointed to a beating and likely rape. He'd be lucky if she would let him touch her again when she woke up. If she woke up.

Steve stroked a hand through Chrissy's golden hair and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "Wake up, Chrissy. Come on. You're not leaving me now. You can't. I won't let you, Chrissy. Besides, how would I tell Sarah? That little girl adores you. Don't leave me now, baby. Don't leave me."

Two hours, one ambulance ride, and a lifetime in the waiting room later, Steve sat with Danny, Kono, and Catherine, waiting to hear anything about Chrissy's condition. Chin had left to relieve the baby-sitter a little while ago, so he was with Sarah now. Nothing, not even having his team there beside him could ease the pain of what could happen to the love of his life.

Danny leaned over to Steve and comforted, "Would you like a cup of coffee or something, Steve?"

Steve shook his head, his face stern and angry.

Danny sighed, "Look, Steve, I really think you should eat or drink something. It's been hours since you ingested anything. I don't think Chrissy will want to listen to your stomach growling when the doctors let you see her."

Steve exploded, "And what if they don't let me see her, Danny? What if that was the last time I saw her? God, if she doesn't wake up—"

Catherine touched Steve's shoulder and crooned, "She will wake up, Steve. You know as well as I do that she is one of the toughest women out there. Whoever did this to her is just some coward that you're going to find, just like her brother. She's fought too hard to have to leave now."

Steve didn't answer Catherine. He simply rose from his chair, leaving the waiting area.

Danny opened the mouth to protest, but he clamped his mouth shut. Steve was really hurting and extremely worried about Chrissy. Danny understood that; he just didn't want to see his best friend in as much pain as he was.

Catherine sighed, "God, I feel so sorry for Steve."

Danny nodded. "I know. The worst part is that there is nothing we can do about it."

Kono added, "It's true. Steve doesn't like to show his emotions, especially not when he is hurting. It makes him edgy. That's probably why he's so…angry right now."

Danny replied, "Yeah. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid because of it."

Catherine murmured, "Me, either."

Steve stepped out into the mild midnight air, just needing a different atmosphere to think in. He folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the façade of the hospital. He knew Danny, Catherine and Kono were just trying to help, but he couldn't open up to them. If one of them were in the hospital and Chrissy was with him, it would probably be a different story because she knew him better than anyone. When it came to the current situation, though, he was a mess. No one, especially a woman, had ever had this kind of effect on him. Chrissy was the one. He wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life proving it to her. He just hoped she made it through this and didn't leave him when he needed her the most.


	5. Chapter 4

4

**Sorry about the long gap between chapters. Life is just being crazy and I'm not getting a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will hopefully see you again soon.**

A few minutes later, Steve returned to the waiting room. He knew there was something he should say to Danny, Catherine, and Kono, but he just couldn't right now. The pain and the fear that curdled in his stomach was overwhelming, and he was afraid that if he revealed why he'd exploded on them earlier, he would have the breakdown he was trying to prevent. He couldn't do that, not when there was so much at stake not only for him, but for Chrissy and Sarah, too.

Just as he was about to plop into a chair, an attractive young doctor called out, "Lieutenant Steve McGarrett of Five-0?"

Steve stated firmly, "I'm Steve McGarrett."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Doctor Gerard, and I just checked on Chrissy Raines? Are you related to her?"

Steve replied, "Not exactly. I'm her boss/boyfriend/former bodyguard…it's complicated."

"I see. Well, from what we can see, Ms. Raines was deliberately attacked by her assailant. He beat her quite thoroughly judging from the bruises and cuts we found on her. Also, we verified that she was indeed raped by her attacker."

Steve closed his eyes and slowly blew out a breath. "Is she going to be okay?"

Doctor Gerard answered, "I don't see any reason why Ms. Raines shouldn't make a full recovery. She just regained consciousness as I was coming to update you on her condition. She is slightly disoriented and she was asking for you."

"Okay. May I see her?"

"Yes, but only you and just for a few minutes. She's been through a lot tonight and I think she should get some rest."

"I understand."

"I'll take you to her."

Steve was practically on the doctor's heels as he followed him to the room where Chrissy was. If he could have, he would have run to her. Never before had he been as worried about someone as he was about her. Sure, there were moments when he'd panicked about Catherine a few times when she'd been knocked out and in a life-or-death situation, but it was nothing like this. What he felt now was an overwhelming sickness, a fear of losing the one woman who'd truly understood him when he hadn't made much sense at all. He wouldn't be able to live without her, and likely couldn't.

At the end of the hall, the doctor stopped and pointed to the door. "She's in there. I'll be back to get you in a few minutes. We don't want her to overdo herself. She has been through a lot today."

Steve nodded and entered the room as the dog walked away. His stomach clenched as his gaze rested on Chrissy. Her ivory skin was marred with yellowing bruises, and her lips and eyes were reddish-purple from the smacks she'd received. She offered him a small smile and whispered, "Steve."

Not wanting her to see his own pain and anger at the person who'd done this to her, Steve smiled and replied, "Hey, Chrissy. How are you doing?"

Chrissy sighed, "I've been better."

Steve rested in the chair next to her bed and grasped her tiny, soft little hand, drawing it up to his lips. "I know, baby, I know. I hate to start badgering you about this now, but it's going to bother me until I ask you. What happened in that alley, Chrissy?"

"I'm not sure. He wasn't anything like the pimps you'd described, but I figured that he was just one of the accomplices, so I went with him. He started asking how experienced I was and I went with him on it, but then he started asking about you. I tried to evade the questions and act like I knew nothing at all, but it didn't work. That was when he started hitting me and doing…other things to me."

Steve bit down hard on the inside of his bottom lip, wanting to make the man who'd done this to her suffer a long, painful death. Chrissy had endured enough in her life. Hell, all she'd been through in the seven months they'd been together would be enough to send most people over the edge. Not her, though. Not his Chrissy.

Gently rubbing his fingers over her palm, Steve reassured, "Chrissy, I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant for anything like this to happen to you. God, if I'd known, I wouldn't have sent you in there tonight."

Chrissy answered, "Steve, there was no way you could have known something like this would happen. It's not your fault. I don't think this had anything to do with the prostitution ring, though, not with the way he seemed to talk about you."

"Do you think it could have been someone I put away before and has been paroled and wants revenge?"

"I suppose that's possible, but it didn't seem like that, either. He knew about you and me, Steve. He kept referring to our relationship and making crude remarks about it, meaning if it was someone you put away, it would have had to have been a recent case."

"Not necessarily. They could have looked me up and figured that out."

"We haven't gone public, Steve. I'm not sure even the Internet would tell you something like that."

"Either way, I'm going to find whoever did this to you. I love you, Chrissy, and it kills me to see you this way. No one has the right to take advantage of you and, from the sounds of it, use you to get to me. If it's me they want, they can come and get me. Involving you is just plain stupid on their part because now not only do they have to deal with me going all Navy SEAL on their asses, they have to deal with me being pretty pissed off that they went after the woman I'm in love with. If I were them, I'd run and hide because I am going to hunt them down and when I find them, God help them."

"I love you, Steve, but be careful. I don't want to lose you because you're so worried about avenging this."

"Chrissy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, but I am going to catch the son of a bitch that did this to you if I have to comb the earth for them. No one crosses Steve McGarrett's girlfriend and gets away from it."


	6. Chapter 5

5

Steve spent most of the next day trying to figure out who had assaulted Chrissy the previous night. Sarah came with him to the office. He'd made the decision that she probably shouldn't go to school that day because he didn't know exactly who this guy was after, and if he was desperate enough, he just might go after Sarah. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Steve didn't say much the entire day unless Sarah spoke to him. Even Danny couldn't get through to him. This caused a very quiet, tense atmosphere in the office. Catherine and Kono felt particularly uncomfortable because they felt partially responsible for what happened to Chrissy. Several times, they'd opened their mouths and attempted to speak to him, but they'd ended up clamping their mouths shut. No matter what he did, Steve McGarrett was an intimidating character and not the easiest person to talk to or comfort, especially when he was working on a case close to his heart. This was, and there really was no way to make him listen.

Around four that afternoon, Steve asked Catherine if she would mind taking Sarah back to the house so that she didn't have to stay in such a confined area without all her toys and other things. Catherine agreed and took the little girl by the hand and led her out to her car, leaving Steve with Danny, Kono, and Chin. They helped him without exchanging words, knowing that nothing they could say would comfort him. Kono and Chin eventually left around five. Danny wasn't leaving his best friend like this now. It wasn't healthy for Steve to keep to himself as much as he was now, and Danny knew he had to at least try to get through to him.

Steve was busy working on his computer when Danny nudged him. "Hey, you alright, Steve?"

Without looking at Danny, Steve replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Danny."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny stated, "Look, Steve, I know that what happened to Chrissy last night has been pretty hard on you. She's been through a lot and it's tough for you to see her hurt again. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

Steve glanced at Danny and sighed, "It just kills me that this guy raped her. She's already had to endure the torture of rape once, and I think that's one time too many for any woman. I guess what I'm most scared of is that, well, that she won't want to come near me now. We've already decided to hold off on the sex thing, and now I'm not sure if she'll ever want to. Hell, we're planning on getting _married_. How would that work if there wasn't some physical aspect to our relationship?"

Danny answered, "Steve, you do know that this is Chrissy we're talking about, right? She adores you, and she knows you would never do anything to hurt her. I mean, come on, man. Why in the hell would she ever think you would rape her?"

"I don't know. Some guys get pretty forceful with women when they are angry, and I seem to be angry pretty often."

"You get angry at the sons of bitches who are butchering people, not Chrissy! She knows that. Stop worrying so much. She will be fine. The scars will heal and the bruises will go away. Finding this guy would be your justice to her, so just focus on that."

"I'll do my best, Danno."

Around seven that evening, Steve decided to leave to go see Chrissy. He knew she had to be pretty lonely at that hospital, and there would be nothing better than having someone there to visit her.

As he drove down the dark streets, Steve's stomach began turning as he thought of the man who'd put her there? What had he done to anybody that would make them want to brutally assault his girlfriend? He just couldn't figure it out. He'd eliminated the person that had wanted them dead the most. Who would want this, though? He honestly didn't have a clue.

About halfway to the hospital, Steve noticed that a red Ford F250 was tailing him. A knot began to form in his stomach. It didn't bother him much the first few blocks, but once the truck began making the same turns he did, he began to worry. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the truck moved into the other lane, obviously with the intention of passing him.

Only the truck didn't pass Steve. Instead, the unseen driver jerked the wheel, slamming into the side of Steve's truck. Steve gripped the wheel, knowing now that this wasn't just a tail or someone wanting to pass him. This was someone with the intent of killing.

The truck moved up alongside Steve and rammed into the truck again. Steve tried to reach his phone to call Danny, but he knew he had to stay on the road to do that. He floored the gas pedal, but that still didn't help. The truck caught up with him.

The driver delivered one final blow to Steve's truck. He tried to swerve to avoid it, but that only made the crash come harder. Steve's truck skidded off the road and rolled. Glass crashed around him as he slammed his head against the wheel. The truck landed upside down. That was the last thing Steve remembered as he lost consciousness.


End file.
